Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for cleaning flooring. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a wand that is configured to clean flooring, such as carpets, rugs, tile, stone, and other flooring surfaces.
Background and Related Art
Many conventional carpet cleaning devices comprise a cleaning attachment that is configured to deliver water and/or a cleaning agent to a surface, such as carpet. Additionally, many such carpet cleaning devices further include a vacuum that is coupled to the cleaning attachment such that water, detergent, and/or debris can be sucked up and removed from the surface through the attachment to improve the cleanliness of the surface.
While these cleaning attachments may be useful at cleaning flooring, such attachments are not necessarily without their shortcomings. Indeed, some such attachments are configured to soak the flooring and to leave a relatively large amount of water and/or cleaning agent on or in the flooring. Accordingly, in some cases, it may require a relatively large amount of time to dry the flooring that has been cleaned with a conventional device. Moreover, as some conventional devices may leave undesirable amounts of cleaning agents (which can attract dirt) on the surface being cleaned, such a surface may become (or may appear to become) dirty relatively soon after being cleaned. Additionally, some conventional cleaning attachments can be relatively difficult to use effectively.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to clean flooring, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.